Reloj de Arena
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: El tiempo sigue, todo continua su curso, ni las más mínima cosa puede detenerlo, los sueños, la búsqueda de la felicidad parece algo efímero para el mundo entero, los deseos, todo. Pero el sentimiento está ahí, no se va, continúa.


_**Reloj de Arena.**_

_._

"_El tiempo sigue, _

_todo continua su curso, _

_ni las más mínima cosa puede detenerlo, _

_los sueños, _

_la búsqueda de la felicidad parece algo efímero para el mundo entero, _

_los deseos, todo. _

_Pero el sentimiento está ahí, _

_no se va, continúa."_

_-__Tsubasa Chronicles._

_._

Redondas y pequeñas, diminutas, de un color entre mostaza y marrón: Arena. Se encontraba muy concentrada mirando como la arena caía poco a poco del reloj, antes de que esta se llegara a acabar y cayera la última la volteó, haciendo que ese tiempo casi muerto se repitiera, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso, sus ojos se estaban cansados por lo fijo en que miraba ese reloj, pero no se movía ni un centímetro ni tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Ella tenía ese tiempo en sus manos, al observarlo bien durante todo ese instante notó que al voltearlo todo se repetía y eso le causaba conflicto, quería volver como la arena al voltearse, regresar a ese día y poder detenerlos, regresar a ese día solo ese día, no pedía mucho, tan solo unas semanas antes ellos estaban sonriéndole y demostrándole todo su amor y preocupación hacia ella.

Justo cuando estaba por terminar de nuevo lo volteó; estaba sola en ese cuarto frio, congelado, donde solo se movía el tiempo que ella manejaba en ese reloj, los recuerdos de esas dos personas la invadían, sus cálidos y amables padres, el calor que solo con ellos sentía, aquellos que se encontraban muy lejos de ella, logrando que el frio saliera de ella, y se esparciera por esa habitación como único limite la enorme puerta.

No había día que no los recordara, ni hora, ni minuto o segundo que sus rostros y palabras se esparcieran en su memoria, aun las cosas tan pequeñas y ordinarias se revivían en instantes, haciéndola sonreír melancólica y tristemente, los imaginaba en el comedor desayunando mientras leían cartas o hablaban animadamente sobre algún noble chiflado y absurdo, en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro, sentados en sus tronos mientras escuchaban a Kai…

Imaginaba los toques suaves en la puerta, ligeros pero seguros, escuchaba sus risas, sus suspiros de preocupación, llevaba días así, congelada. Aun no podía creer que el tiempo de sus padres se había esfumado así sin más, como la arena en un reloj.

Llevó un dedo al cristal del reloj de arena y lo congelo, en el momento exacto donde apenas caía la última, quedando congelada en el borde de aquel barranco, se mantuvo de esa manera por otro largo tiempo, sin despegar la mirada o su dedo del reloj de arena hecho hielo, de un instante a otro gruesas lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas, cristalinas que se congelaron antes de llegar a tocar la superficie del escritorio rompiéndose en cristales pequeños ante el impacto.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo después de esos duros días haciéndose a la idea de que sus padres ya no estarían con ella ni su hermana. No hubo un día que no recordara lo que vivió junto a ellos, sus consejos, cuidados, sus caras; a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de los cambios, fue creciendo, madurando, con sufrimiento, alegría, miedo… pero alguien importante apareció de nuevo y la hizo salir adelante sin detenerse de nuevo, descongelando su corazón y con ello el tiempo del reloj.

La luz grisácea en el invierno se convirtió en uno azulado de verano, podía mostrarle que aquellos sueños que tenía junto a ellos se habían realizado, y estaba segura que no voltearía de nuevo el reloj de arena, se mantendría caminando, cayendo como la arena, porque esos sueños que tanto le había costado realizar los iba a proteger. Se hizo más fuerte y ahora podía mostrar que no eran mentiras lo que sus padres decían aquellos días, donde ellos la miraban cálidamente extendiendo las manos mientras decían "No tengas miedo, toma mi mano vamos a caminar".

* * *

Y vengo de nuevo con otra historia inspirada en una canción... "Toki wo Kizamu Uta" de Clannad.

Sin mucho que decir en realidad, solo tenía ganas de escribir sobre los sentimientos de Elsa cuando se entera que sus padres mueren y lo que hace cuando no va al funeral.

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
